ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xigbar's Goal
One night, the gang followed Catwoman's trail to Swan Lake and decided to hide in the trees. Kiva: No way.. Ratchet: There's Catwoman.. Sasha: That magician...must be Rothbart.. Rothbart: We can assure you, Odette. Together, you and I, will make the entire kingdoms better. Xigbar: It will take a LOT of persuasion, if we going to split the 'Forbidden Arts' to our liking. Catwoman: Now, now.. I can assure you that this lake will be, and always will be, your sanctuary. ???: Do not simply react. We all know you're going to be trapped here. Ratchet: Why are the 'Forbidden Arts' so important..? Kiva: Beats me... Clank: That man..in a mask.. Ratchet: Hmm? You say something? Clank: That man, in black, is matching the enemy database. I believe this is Red X. Ratchet: Red X? Never seen him before... Kiva: Same here.. - The gang moved forward quietly. But not being a fool that easily, especially to a cat, Catwoman quickly turns around and no one was there. Thankfully, they decided to hide in the branches from here on out. Kiva: That was too close.. Ratchet: Yeah. Reia, you and the two Saiyans keep tailing them. We'll try to catch up with you. Kiva: I agree. - Reia nodded and the three Saiyans keep going and, through Reia's earpiece, Ratchet and the gang decided to slowly follow them and listening in. Xigbar: Man, Xemnas was not happy with the recent defeats of Deymx and Xaldin. I'm not sure what Organization XIII will be like without them.. Red X: Your group of Nobodies are nothing compared to my power. Xigbar: You mean the power you stole from me last night.. As if! I took it back, because that was part of the agreement. Kiva: Agreement? Red X: Shut up. What do you mean, 'agreement'? Xigbar: Hey, I'm not the one with this plan that Rothbart was cooking up. Besides, myself and a few others did the best they could to restore power to the Organization's name. Now, that was something worth all our attentions. Ratchet: So, THAT'S why Xaldin is after the Fairy-Versary Muffin..! Kiva: It all makes sense.. Catwoman: But how about letting a poor kitty joining this little dark group of yours, hmm? Xigbar: As if. Those who have darkness in hearts have a special meeting with Xemnas himself. Speaking of which, I heard that Xaldin was SO close to bring Terra in. But he was destroyed by a..power boost from one of the pure lights. What a shame, really.. Ratchet: Reia.. She transformed into a Super Saiyan when she fights Xaldin.. Kiva: Oh boy.. Sasha: Something on your mind, Kiva? Kiva: No, I'm fine. Sasha: Don't be hesitant. Everyone else has secrets has to hide. In Agrabah..I already know how that feels like.. Kiva: Well.. Long ago when I encounter Catwoman for the first time, she kissed me and left me confused.. Sasha: Oh.. Very unusual. Normally, she kisses men in confusion. Kiva: It's true. - A flashback starts off back in Gotham City. During Ratchet and Clank's search for the Choas Emeralds in Agrabah, both Kiva and the Batman checked a disturbance in a house. Batman: Well, this is it. So, where--? Catwoman: Hello, good-looking. Kiva: Catwoman. Catwoman: So, you do know about me.. A kitty has to know something.. Kiva: To me, you are nothing but trouble. Catwoman: Bet you want to come out and play.. Batman: Do you wanna come down or do we have to come up? Catwoman: Catch me if you can. Kiva: Don't worry Batman, I got this. Batman: Kiva, wait! - Kiva already chased after Catwoman and, after a few flipping tricks of her own, she lost the two easily. But Kiva stood up and confront her again. Kiva: Alright, Catwoman. It's you vs me. Catwoman: A cat against a mouse? Nice try. - Catwoman falls with grace and, with her whip, she continues the chase where Batman is now chasing after her. Kiva: Get back here, Catwoman! - The two continue the chase, until Catwoman cause a trap forward, trapping both Batman and Kiva and can't go any forward. But that doesn't mean that they can't go around. Catwoman: A purr-fect effort, but I like the Bat better. Kiva: You won't get away with this, Catwoman! Batman: This is why I don't want a sidekick. I can handle this on my own, Kiva. Kiva: I know, I know. You don't have to remind me. - Batman used a remote-controlled Batarang to follow Catwoman, and the two caught up with her. Little do they think, Catwoman will not walk away without a fight. Catwoman: Cute toy, Batbo.. - Using her whip, Catwoman destroyed the Batarang behind her. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Catwoman: ..but cornering a cat gets scratched! - Both Batman and Catwoman fight it off for a few seconds, but she knocks him senseless easily. Catwoman: Another cat fact: We always land on our feet. Kiva: But a cat can be defeated that easily! - Kiva lands on another rooftop and prepares for a showdown with Catwoman. Catwoman: Come on.. All this kitty wants is to have fun. Would you believe that? Kiva: Maybe for you, but not for me! Catwoman: Hmm, I see.. You do know how to hold a grudge. Kiva: That's right and you better have a good reason why you don't want to be defeated by me. Catwoman: It's very simple, really.. You're too powerful, I can respect that. And yet, your anger has gotten the best of you. Surely you don't want to ended up like a tyrant.. Do you? Kiva: What are you talking about? Catwoman: It's all over the newspaper. 'Galactic tyrant destroyed', 'New Symbol of Freedom'.. Try to keep up. Kiva: But, that's impossible. Catwoman: But..it's true. The kitty from outer space finally destroyed the comet that Tachyon is on, at the last second, and peace is restored to Earth. But we both know that crime rests for no one. Kiva: Gosh... You know Ratchet? Catwoman: Only what's on the newspapers, I'm afraid. Kiva: And yet... You are using your sexual charm on me! Catwoman: Who said I was? I'm speaking the truth. Then see for yourself. - Catwoman throws a newspaper to Kiva and quickly make her escape. To prove Catwoman's truth, Kiva looked at the recent newspaper and, there was no doubt, she was right. Kiva: Oh no, what am I going to.. What the..? ...hey, get back here! - Suddenly, Batman is waking up again and sees Kiva with the newspaper on her. Batman: Kiva.. Should you call him? Kiva: I- I don't know.. - Batman suddenly notice something's missing. Batman: No way.. My utility belt! Kiva: She's got your belt? Batman: Yeah.. We're back to square one.. - The flashback ends and the screen return to present day. Sasha: I see.. It's my fault that I didn't call you to fight by our side against Tachyon.. Time was not on our side that day.. Kiva: I know. My mind was completely blank. I was worried that she was going to use her sexual charm on me. You know, kissing me on the lips-- *tears coming out* Sasha: Kiva, please. We need you to focus. You have Terra now. You should decide whose love is stronger. What happened to you will not happen again. I promise.. Kiva: *sniffs* Thanks, Sasha. - Sasha nodded and quickly spotted them headed out again. Sasha: They're moving again. Kiva, about the comet she mentioned to you.. This was Tachyon's fault. He would-- Kiva: *sighs* I don't know.. Sasha: *quietly* No.. Not this again.. Kiva: I Really don't--! Sasha: Shh.. Don't get evolved with Selena again. Please.. - Sasha headed back down to the ground and continue the trail, while Kiva tries to keep up with her. Their destination has been reached as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes